urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil’s Isle series
Devil’s Isle series — by Chloe Neill, author of the Chicagoland Vampires series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Seven years ago, the Veil that separates us from what lies beyond was torn apart, and New Orleans was engulfed in a supernatural war. Now, those with paranormal powers have been confined in a walled community that humans call the District. Those who live there call it Devil’s Isle. ~ The Veil (Devil’s Isle, No. 1) — Chloe Neill Lead's Species *Sensitive Primary Supe *Magic endowed beings What Sets it Apart *internment camp for magic endowed people. Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative by Claire Connolly. Books in Series Devil's Isle series: # The Veil (Aug 4, 2015) # The Sight (Aug 16, 2016) # The Hunt (Aug 26, 2017) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Series by Author onsite Chicagoland Vampires series Themes *Segregation and confinement, internment *Magic vs Humans World Building Setting New Orleans Places: * Devil’s Isle / aka The District: walled off section of New Orleans serving as a containmentarea for those with paranormal powers and magically endowed persons—an area in the Fabourg Marigny, an historic New Orleans neighborhood. * Zone: "conflict community." The entire state of Louisiana is within the Zone and is completely under government control * French Quarter — Supernatural Elements ✥ Glossary: * Sensitive: a human endowed with magic that seeped through the Veil—they have a genetic attraction to magic, and if they absorb too much of it they become mindless, violent, magic-addicted wraiths. The powers that be are imprisoning the Sensitives as a precaution. * Veil: barrier that separated humans from a world of magic we hadn't even known existed * Beyond: where Paranormals lived before the Veil ripped * Magic Act: banned all magic inside and outside the Zone * MREs: dehydrated food 'Groups & Organizations': * Containment: one of the units of the PCC—agency that enforces the Magic Act in the Zone is Containment * Paranormal Combatant Command (PCC), the Defense agency that managed the entire war effort * there are two general factions: ** Consularis, an assembly of Paranormals, ruled the Beyond peacefully for many millennia. ** Court of Dawn rebelled against the Consularis World The series is set in a post-apocalyptic New Orleans seven years after a war between Paranormals (aka Paras) and humans. "Seven years ago, the Veil—the barrier that separated humans from a world of magic we hadn't even known existed—was shattered by the Paranormals who'd lived in what we now called the Beyond. They wanted our world, and they didn't have a problem eradicating us in the process. They spilled through the fracture, bringing death and destruction—and changing everything: Magic was now real and measurable and a scientific fact." Eventually, the human world was able to defeat the Paras and repair the rip in the Veil—a rip that was located directly over New Orleans, making the city ground zero during and after the war. Unfortunately, the heavy use of magic during the fighting devastated much of the South, destroying many buildings and homes and poisoning much of the soil and water. Electrical power is now erratic, and there is no communications system—no cell phones or land phones. When the Veil fluctuates, the level of magic rises, knocking out whatever electrical power there is, including the lights and engines of cars and trucks. After the war, Congress passed the so-called Magic Act that banned all magic inside and outside the Zone, or "conflict community." The entire state of Louisiana is within the Zone and is completely under government control. The agency that enforces the Magic Act in the Zone is Containment, one of the units of the Paranormal Combatant Command (PCC), the Defense agency that managed the entire war effort. Containment agents closely monitor the Zone and take into custody anyone they suspect of using magic. Magic users and rogue Paras are imprisoned within the District (aka Devil's Isle), an area in the Fabourg Marigny, an historic New Orleans neighborhood. Containment has surrounded Devil's Isle with thick concrete walls and covered it with an electrified metal web topped by a steel dome. Magic has no effect on most humans, but a small percentage of the population—called Sensitives—have a genetic attraction to magic, and if they absorb too much of it they become mindless, violent, magic-addicted wraiths. Containment is always on the alert for Sensitives, who are also banished to the District, even if they have done nothing wrong. The powers that be believe that all Sensitives will eventually become wraiths, so they see imprisoning the Sensitives as a sensible precaution. The innocent Sensitives, however, don't see it that way, so they hide their condition and keep their heads down. In both the Beyond and the human world of New Orleans, there are factions with conflicting beliefs. In the mortal world, Containment leaders believe that all Paras are dangerous enemies who must be imprisoned because they cannot be trusted, even though many Paras served as allies to the human army during the war. Containment hires private contractors to assist in patrolling borders and hunting down Paras and Sensitives, and some of these contractors believe that the government should re-open the Veil and destroy the Beyond once and for all. In addition to these two groups, there are religious cultists who believe that opening the Veil will prompt the Second Coming. In the Beyond, there are two general factions: The Consularis, an assembly of Paranormals, ruled the Beyond peacefully for many millennia. Then, a group calling themselves the Court of Dawn rebelled against the Consularis. When the Court realized that they didn't have enough power to defeat the Consularis, they decided to take over the human world instead and ripped open the Veil. Warriors from the Consularis assisted the human army during the war. In order to amp up their numbers, the Court used magical compulsion to compel thousands of Paras loyal to the Consularis into their service. Now that the Veil has been closed, no one really knows who is in currently in power in the Beyond. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: DEVIL'S ISLE SERIES Protagonist ✥ Claire Connolly is a good girl with a dangerous secret: she’s a Sensitive, a human endowed with magic that seeped through the Veil. Claire knows that revealing her skills would mean being confined to Devil’s Isle. Unfortunately, hiding her power has left her untrained and unfocused. ~ Book Blurb ✥ Claire Bridget Connelly is a 24-year-old redheaded Sensitive who has operated her family's store—Royal Mercantile—all by herself since her father died in the war. Claire is a Sensitive. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: DEVIL'S ISLE SERIES primary characters are as follows: Claire Bridget Connelly is a 24-year-old redheaded Sensitive who has operated her family's store—Royal Mercantile—all by herself since her father died in the war. Claire is a Sensitive. Gunnar Landreau is one of Claire's best friends. As the series opens, he is the advisor to the Commandant of Containment. Gunnar comes from a prominent New Orleans family. Tadji Dupre is Claire's other BFF. She comes from a family who practiced voodoo before the war, and her mother and aunt are now in hiding. Tadji hates everything about magic. She is currently a graduate student at Tulane University specializing in linguistics. Liam Quinn is a 27-year-old bounty hunter (formerly a Containment contractor) from a prominent New Orleans family. His family estate was destroyed during the war, and his sister died at the hands of a wraith. He lived in Marigny before the war and continues to live there now—within the District. Gavin Quinn is Liam's younger brother, a mercenary who hires out his skills as a tracker to various private organizations and government agencies. Gavin has commitment problems and refuses to stay in New Orleans. He comes and goes as he likes, which causes constant friction between the brothers. Moses (Mo) is a computer-savy Para who lives in the District. He is a good friend of Liam's. Mo is the first Para Claire has ever met under friendly circumstances. Will Burke works for the Materiel unit of PCC, which means that he has access to rare consumer goods like good food, furniture, and clothing. As the series opens, he meets, and is attracted to, Tadji. Jack Broussard is a Containment agent and a narrow-minded bully. He despises Liam because he suspects that Liam sometimes allows Sensitives and Paras to avoid imprisonment. When Broussard sees Claire with Liam, he suspects that she is colluding with him in treasonous activities and reacts accordingly. ~ Source: Fang-tastic Fiction: DEVIL'S ISLE SERIES Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Chloe Neill * Website: Bestselling Author Chloe Neill * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Young Adult UF Bio: Chloe Neill is the New York Times bestselling author of the Chicagoland Vampires series of Novels, the Devil's Isle Novels, and a YA series, the Dark Elite. Chloe was born and raised in the South, but now makes her home in the Midwest. When she's not writing, she bakes, works, and scours the Internet for good recipes and great graphic design. Chloe also maintains her sanity by spending time with her boys--her husband and their dogs, Baxter and Scout. * Full Bio: About Chloe — New York Times & USA Today Bestselling Author Chloe Neill Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: none listed — Source: ISFDB 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: NAL Trade (Penguin) * Author Page: # The Vei: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Aug 4th 2015—ISBN 0451473345 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Veil (Aug 4, 2015): Seven years ago, the Veil that separates humanity from what lies beyond was torn apart, and New Orleans was engulfed in a supernatural war. Now, those with paranormal powers have been confined in a walled community that humans call the District. Those who live there call it Devil's Isle. Claire Connolly is a good girl with a dangerous secret: she’s a Sensitive, a human endowed with magic that seeped through the Veil. Claire knows that revealing her skills would mean being confined to Devil’s Isle. Unfortunately, hiding her power has left her untrained and unfocused. Liam Quinn knows from experience that magic makes monsters of the weak, and he has no time for a Sensitive with no control of her own strength. But when he sees Claire using her powers to save a human under attack—in full view of the French Quarter—Liam decides to bring her to Devil’s Isle and the teacher she needs, even though getting her out of his way isn’t the same as keeping her out of his head. But when the Veil threatens to shatter completely, Claire and Liam must work together to stop it, or else New Orleans will burn… ~ The Veil (Devil’s Isle, No. 1) — Goodreads | The Veil ✤ BOOK TWO—The Sight (Aug 16, 2016): The paranormal war that engulfed New Orleans seven years ago is over. But the battle for the city is just beginning.... Claire Connolly is a Sensitive, infected with magic when the Veil that divides humanity from the world beyond fell. Magic can easily consume and destroy a Sensitive, and if Claire’s secret is discovered she’ll be locked into the walled district of Devil’s Isle along with every other Paranormal left in the city. Bounty hunter Liam Quinn discovered Claire’s secret, but refused to turn her in. Together they saved New Orleans from the resurgence of magic that nearly destroyed it. But now a dangerous cult is on the rise, and it will take both Claire and Liam—and magical allies within Devil’s Isle’s towering walls—to defeat the occult threat before magic corrupts them both... ~ The Sight (Devil’s Isle, No. 2) — Goodreads | The Sight ✤ BOOK THREE—The Sight (Sep 26, 2017): When bounty hunter Liam Quinn discovered that Claire Connolly was a Sensitive and infected with magic, he should have turned her in to be locked up in the prison district known as Devil's Isle. Instead, he helped her learn to control her power and introduced her to an underground group of Paranormals and humans who know the truth about the war and those who fought it. Now the weight of Liam's own secrets has forced him into hiding. When a government agent is killed and Claire discovers that Liam is the prime suspect, she races to find him before the government can. But she'll discover proving his innocence is no simple matter. Their enemies are drawing closer, and time is running out.... ~ The Hunt (Devil’s Isle, No. 3) — Goodreads | The Hunt First Sentences # The Veil (Aug 4, 2015) — The French Quarter was thinking about war again. # The Sight (Aug 16, 2016) — All where was too started is gone. # The Hunt (Sep 26, 2017) — Life is pouring comes around. Quotes * Chloe Neill Quotes (Author of Some Girls Bite) ~ Goodreads * Devil’s Isle Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain The Veil (Devil's Isle, #1) by Chloe Neill Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) — Series or books with similar supe elements, sub-genres, tone, themes: * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Kate Daniels series * Broken Magic series * Allie Beckstrom series * Hidden Legacy series * Elemental Assassin series * Fly by Night series * Souls of Fire series * Gallow and Ragged series * Cassandra Palmer series * Veil series * Elemental Assassin series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Damask Circle series * Hellequin Chronicles series ➢ Need more Louisiana Reads? * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Jane Yellowrock series * Dark-Hunter series * Annabelle Lee series * Crescent City series * Crimson Moon series * Genie McQueen series * Maker's Song series * Hoodoo series * Kara Gillian series * Wicked series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Sabina Kane series * Night Huntress series (parts) * Genie McQueen series * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI * Half-Breed series * Quincey Morris series Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Books — Chloe Neill ~ Author * Goodreads | Devil's Isle series by Chloe Neill ~ Goodreads * Chloe Neill ~ FF * Devil's Isle - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Devil’s Isle Series ~ Shelfari * Devil's Isle | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Devil's Isle series by Chloe Neill ~ FictFact * Chloe Neill - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: *Extras — Chloe Neill Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES: CHLOE NEILL: DEVIL'S ISLE SERIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES: CHLOE NEILL: DEVIL'S ISLE SERIES *Devil’s Isle Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *FAQ — Author Chloe Neill Articles: *Introducing — THE VEIL! — New York Times & USA Today Bestselling Author Chloe Neill Author: *New York Times & USA Today Bestselling Author Chloe Neill *Goodreads | Chloe Neill (Author of Some Girls Bite) Community, Fan Sites: *Atmospherics on Pinterest | 38 Photos on new orleans, interior brick … Gallery of Book Covers The Veil (Devil's Isle #1) by Chloe Neill.jpg|'1. The Veil' (Aug 4, 2015—Devil's Isle series) by Chloe Neill |link=http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21415815-the-veil The Sight (Devil's Isle -2) by Chloe Neill.jpg|'2. The Sight' (Aug 16, 2016—Devil's Isle series) by Chloe Neill |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/26878915-the-sight The Hunt (Devil's Isle -3) by Chloe Neill.jpg|'3. The Hunt' (Sep 26, 2017—Devil's Isle series) by Chloe Neill |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/33897662-the-hunt Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Magic Users Category:New Series Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Set in New Orleans